Hazme un sitio entre tu piel
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Doce diferentes parejas que asimilan a su modo la Navidad.
1. Prestar atención

**Hazme un sitio entre tu piel**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en Reto Especial Navideño: "Doce palabras para celebrar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Palabra:** Nubes.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**James Sirius Potter & Lorcan Scamander**

_Prestar atención_

Si hay algo que a Lorcan le molesta mucho más que las mentiras, es que no le presten atención cuando está hablando sobre un asunto de importancia y James es la persona más distraída que conoce.

—¿Me estabas diciendo algo?

—De hecho hace como media hora que intento entablar una conversación contigo y tú simplemente estás mirando al techo, como si de repente el color blanco fuera más interesante que tu novio.

—Es que hay dos arañas en aquella esquina y se están peleando hace rato —dice James y se acomoda mejor en el sofá—. Quiero ver cuál de las dos va a ganar.

Lorcan rueda los ojos, en señal evidente de que su paciencia comienza a terminarse. Por lo que decide jugar con un truco muy sucio. Se pone de pie y camina hasta donde él se encuentra, toma su rostro entre sus manos y le obliga a separar sus labios para besarlo.

Sus manos recorren desde su cuello hasta sus abdominales, varias veces y trazan círculos invisibles. Lorcan se separa repentinamente y James siente un vacío.

—¿Por qué dejas de besarme?

—¿Acaso te sientes ignorado? —pregunta con una sonrisa y da un paso hacia atrás—. Del mismo modo me siento cuando tú estás cabalgando en las _**nubes**_.

—Solamente me gusta cabalgarte a ti.

Lorcan se sonroja pero responde:

—Te estaba diciendo que mi madre quiere que tu familia vaya a cenar a nuestra casa en la noche de Navidad, según ella estaremos rodeados de Blibbers maravillosos en esa fecha.


	2. El regalo pensado

**Hazme un sitio entre tu piel**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en Reto Especial Navideño: "Doce palabras para celebrar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Palabra:** Orejeras.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**James Potter & Lily Potter**

_El regalo pensado_

Es la primera Navidad que James transcurre con Lily siendo oficialmente novios.

Y es precisamente entorno a las fechas navideñas que su amor por fin comienza a ser correspondido. Por esta misma razón, él piensa que el obsequio de Lily tiene que ser tan especial como ella.

En primer lugar piensa en uno de esos animalitos de felpa. ¿Por qué tiene conocimiento sobre objetos muggles? Todo se aprende cuando tienes a Sirius Black por amigo. Después piensa en regalarle libros pero Lily ya tiene muchos libros, igual que Lunático.

Entonces James piensa que debe regalarle algo que realmente le sea necesario y que al utilizarlo se acuerde de él.

—¿Un par de _**orejeras**_? —pregunta Lily algo desconcertada cuando termina de romper el papel animado que envuelve el objeto—. ¿Cómo supiste que necesitaba una de estas? Seguro que le preguntaste a Mary.

James niega con la cabeza.

—La última vez que fuimos a Hogsmeade se me hizo extraño que no llevarás orejeras con el frío que hacía y entonces me di cuenta de que no deberías tener —responde rascándose la nuca—. Además de que no tenía mucha idea de qué regalarte, siendo sincero. No quería decepcionarte.

—Tú nunca podrías decepcionarme, Potter —James está a punto de decir algo, seguramente egocéntrico pero ella le coloca un dedo sobre los labios—. ¡Ni te atrevas a mencionar nada del encanto natural o algo por el estilo!

Lily se coloca las orejeras y sonríe ampliamente. James acierta con la elección de su primer regalo de Navidad.


	3. Deseos de Navidad

**Hazme un sitio entre tu piel**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en Reto Especial Navideño: "Doce palabras para celebrar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Palabra:** Deseos.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Fabian Prewett & Emmeline Vance**

_Deseos de Navidad_

A Emmeline le gusta todo lo que esté relacionado con los dibujos y la pintura. Por lo que a Fabian le resulta más que sencillo, escoger el regalo de Navidad que esa noche le entregará a su novia.

Ese año deciden celebrar las fiestas navideñas en la casa de ella, junto a sus amigos y familiares. Gideon salta alegre por la sala tratando de atrapar a las hadas mágicas que revolotean, Hestia trata inútilmente de ganarle una partida de ajedrez a Caradoc y Dorcas se muestra más ausente de lo habitual.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunta Emmeline y la respuesta que nunca llega le dice todo—. Tienes que intentar superarlo, Dorcas. Sé que es difícil para ti. Yo quisiera que Fabian fuera inmortal pero estamos en una guerra y las muertes son las principales consecuencias.

—Pero Regulus era tan joven y me dejó tan pronto.

—¡Ánimos chicas que la Navidad recién está comenzando! —interviene Fabian tratando de cambiar las expresiones tristes—. Tenemos que abrir los regalos, pedir los deseos y soltar el trineo encantado.

—Vamos Dorcas —le anima Emmeline—, a ti te gustan los trineos.

Una tímida sonrisa se forma en su rostro y todos se colocan cerca del árbol de navidad. Gideon toma su varita y la mueve. Unos minutos después se escucha el tintineo y se ve el trineo volando.

—¿Cuáles son tus _**deseos**_ en esta Navidad? —le pregunta su novio.

—Mis deseos son que la guerra termine y que nunca me faltes.

Tristemente el último deseo no se cumpliría.


	4. Último año

**Hazme un sitio entre tu piel**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en Reto Especial Navideño: "Doce palabras para celebrar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Palabra:** Año.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Sirius Black & Remus Lupin**

_Último año_

—¿Se dan cuenta de que es nuestro último _**año**_ en Hogwarts?

Remus no es consciente de ello hasta que Sirius lo dice con una euforia que resulta inusitada.

—Será difícil para mí asumir que no tendré que preparar más el baúl y tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts el primero de septiembre.

—Lunático tu siempre eres tan sensible —dice él rodando los ojos—. Tenemos que despedirnos con una gran broma y tiene que ser durante la noche de Navidad.

—Yo tengo que regresar a casa en las vacaciones —habla Peter.

—Yo igual —agrega James.

—¿Qué? —estalla Sirius—. ¡Es nuestro último año!

—Mi madre se pondrá furiosa si le digo que no vuelvo en Navidad y ya sabes cómo es cuando se enoja.

James y Peter se despiden y luego se dirigen a su próxima clase. Aprovechando que se encuentran a solas, Sirius le pasa un brazo a Remus por alrededor del cuello repleto de cicatrices de la luna llena.

—Eso quiere decir que tendremos una navidad más íntima mi querido Lunático —las mejillas de Remus se sonrojan—. Por cierto, ¿qué vas a regalarme?

—De hecho no pensaba regalarte nada, Sirius. Gasté todos mis ahorros en los libros que necesitamos.

—Yo no me refería precisamente a un regalo materiales, Lunático. Ya sabes que tus labios y tu piel son más que suficientes para mí. ¡Aprovéchame que estoy romántico porque no todos los días será así!

Remus le besa con timidez y luego con pasión, haciéndole callar el encanto Black suyo que puede ser pedante.


	5. En la eternidad

**Hazme un sitio entre tu piel**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en Reto Especial Navideño: "Doce palabras para celebrar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Palabra:** Venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Barón Sanguinario & Helena Ravenclaw**

_En la eternidad_

Helena no puede creer por la desdicha que tiene que pasar continuamente.

Primero él le arrebata lo más genuino que puede poseer un ser humano: su vida y luego, no satisfecho con su cometido, se dedica a agobiarla durante los largos años que es la eternidad.

—¿Huyes de mí, querida Helena?

Ella rueda los ojos.

—En absoluto, Barón. ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

—En que continuamente permaneces escondida cuando me encuentro por la Torre de Ravenclaw —Helena Ravenclaw no responde nada—. ¿No será una _**venganza**_ por haberte matado? Ya te he dicho que fue un arrebato de pasión. Lo hice para que podamos estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

—Hoy es Navidad y me apetece no tener que escuchar sus patéticas disculpas.

Helena avanza en dirección al comedor donde un gran banquete se lleva a cabo para los estudiantes que deciden quedarse en Hogwarts durante esas fechas.

—¿Es por otro hombre? ¡Peeves me ha dicho que estás enamorada del Fraile Gordo y quiero saber si es verdad!

De todos los arrebatos que el Barón Sanguinario tiene, ese es uno de los que a Helena le produce más gracia. ¿El Fraile Gordo y ella? Por la memoria de su madre Rowena, solamente son amigos pero no es algo que quiera dejarle en claro a él.

—Puede que sea por otro hombre, Barón. El Fraile es un fantasma de lo más interesante y las posibilidades que él tiene para ofrecerme jamás podrán superadas por las suyas.

Ahora sí, puede disfrutar de la velada.


	6. Diferencias familiares

**Hazme un sitio entre tu piel**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en Reto Especial Navideño: "Doce palabras para celebrar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Palabra:** Adivinación.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

**Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter**

_Diferencias familiares_

Ambos saben desde el principio que intentar pasar una Navidad con sus familias reunidas en un mismo lugar, no es algo que se le pueda llamar sencillo. Sus padres constantemente se miran de reojo, pero al menos intentan cruzar palabras de cordialidad.

—Lo que se hace por los hijos, ¿no lo crees? —es el aristocrático Draco Malfoy quien toma la palabra—. Todo sea porque Albus y Scorpius estén felices.

Harry sonríe levemente.

—No te equivoques, Malfoy. Mi problema no es con Scorpius. De hecho creo que es un niño de lo más simpático y educado, todo lo contrario a su padre.

—Entonces tengo el mismo concepto de Albus. Todavía me extraña que sea tu hijo.

Él no puede responder al comentario porque su hijo baja la escalera acompañado de su pareja.

—¿Intentaron matarse en algún momento? —pregunta divertido.

—En absoluto, hijo. Malfoy y yo somos dos adultos responsables, que dejan atrás las costumbres del colegio.

—¿Estás seguro, Potter?

—Lo intentaremos al menos.

La cena pronto se encuentra servida y se reúnen en el comedor. Albus se sienta junto a Scorpius y desliza su mano tentativamente por su muslo.

—No tengo que ser un genio en _**adivinación**_ para saber que se están esforzando por complacernos.

Scorpius choca su copa contra la de él.

—Quizás podemos hacer que dejen sus diferencias de lado y admitan que lo que hay entre ellos, es solamente tensión sexual.

Albus le besa con dulzura mezclada con pasión. Ama con todo su corazón a Scorpius Malfoy.

Es suyo.


	7. Dragón cazado

**Hazme un sitio entre tu piel**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en Reto Especial Navideño: "Doce palabras para celebrar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Palabra:** Antigüedad.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

**Charlie Weasley & Nymphadora Tonks**

_Dragón cazado_

—Debes tener mucho cuidado con este libro, Weasley. Es de suma _**antigüedad**_ e importancia.

Charlie asiente con la cabeza y toma el libro que habla sobre dragones, como todos los libros que él acostumbra sacar de la biblioteca.

—¿Cazando dragones de vuelta, Weasley?

—¿Por qué siempre insistes en llamarme Weasley, Nymphadora?

Entonces el cabello de la chica cambia de una tonalidad rosada clara, a un morado muy oscuro.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Nymphadora?

—¿Y yo cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me digas Weasley? Cuando dices mi apellido siento que estás llamando a cualquiera de mis hermanos. En cambio, Charlie es mucho más personal.

—Lo haré cuando dejes de llamarme por mi nombre.

Charlie sonríe de medio lado y extiende su mano.

—Entonces tenemos un trato, Tonks.

Ella estrecha su mano y los dos comienzan a caminar por el pasillo que dirige al patio interno del castillo.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—No mucho —dice él y se encoge de hombros—. Mi madre quiere enloquecerme con los preparativos de Navidad.

—No me quejo, mi madre no acostumbra hacer grandes planes para las fiestas navideñas. Lo que quiere decir que todo es más sencillo y menos complicado.

—Todo se pone de cabeza cuando tienes una gran familia que año a año se reúne en La Madriguera —responde—. Por cierto, mi madre me pidió que te dijera que tu familia es bienvenida para cenar con nosotros en Navidad.

Nymphadora Tonks, es la nueva cazadora de dragones.


	8. Una problemática

**Hazme un sitio entre tu piel**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en Reto Especial Navideño: "Doce palabras para celebrar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Palabra:** Biblioteca.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

**Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter**

_Una problemática_

—¡Ni lo sueñes Potter! ¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo? ¡Ni en tus más jodidos sueños!

Harry suelta un suspiro resignado y se sienta en el sofá de la sala. Observa a Draco que camina de un lado al otro, como un felino rabioso que ha sido enjaulado.

—¿Quieres pensarlo, al menos? No te estoy pidiendo algo que sea imposible para ti. Solamente te estoy pidiendo que les des una oportunidad.

—¿Oportunidad? ¿Por qué tendría que arruinar mi Navidad dándoles una oportunidad?

—Porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo y al igual que el año pasado yo acepté pasar la Navidad con tus padres, sabiendo que no le agrado a Lucius y el sentimiento es mutuo, igual lo hice porque sabía que significaba mucho para ti.

—¿Ahora me lo estás reprochando, Potter?

Se masajea suavemente las cienes, un dolor de cabeza comienza a crecer allí. Razonar con el testarudo de Draco siempre le provoca esa molestia.

—En absoluto, Draco. No estoy reprochando nada, solamente te lo estoy recordando.

—Sigues sin convencerme —dice sentándose a su lado—. Pídeme lo que quieras pero no que acepte cenar con la comadreja y el ratón de _**biblioteca.**_

—No les digas así.

Harry se da cuenta que discutiendo con Draco no van a llegar a ningún acuerdo. Por lo que decide jugar con los puntos débiles de su pareja. Su mano se coloca sobre su muslo y lo acaricia lentamente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte?

Le besa el hombro.

—Ya veremos Potter.

Al final, lo termina convenciendo.


End file.
